Synchronous motors are widely used as traction motors for electric vehicles. Electric energy is converted into mechanical energy by the traction motor to drive the vehicle. In an hybrid electric vehicle, other types of energy can be converted into electric energy for use by the traction motor. However, traditional traction motors are noisy and have a low efficiency. Therefore, there is a desire for an improved traction motor.